Serena Sitri
Serena Sitri(セレナ・シトリー; Serena shitorī) is a supporting character in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth fanfic, the granddaughter of the previous head of the Sitri clan Sona Sitri and Genshirou Saji, the previous host of the Evil Black prison dragon Vritra. She's Berolina Gremory's childhood friend, a second-year student and the president of the Student Council body, much like her grandmother. She's possibly Ichijou's third love interest and the most popular girl of the second-year. Appearance Serena is a tall, voluptuous young woman who's taller than both Berolina and Ichijou, with typical dark-bluish long hair in a hime cut, brown eyes, fair skin and long and strong legs, which are her main weapons during her missions and battles. During her school days, Serena usually uses the typical Kuoh uniform of lined white shirt, magenta skirt and leggings, but she uses her corset-cape hanging from her neck like a cape instead of buttoning thr lower part. Ichijou claims that she uses frilly black underwear. Personality Serena is better described as being an amalgamation between the personalities of her grandmother and grandaunt: While dutiful, honorable and with a great sense of justice, she doesn't hold too much grasp onto reality, and suffers from possible 8th-grade syndrome(chuunibyou) from time to time, calling herself the Super-heroine of Kuoh academy. Also, while still doing her job as the student council president, she usually complains and rather read manga and play with her video-games. Still, her charisma and good will is what brings people around her enough for her to construct her own peerage. Unlike Berolina, Serena knows how to healthfully interact with Ichijou. During her sections of narration, Serena is at the same time simple-minded and altrutist, but can also be very creative and a fast thinker, able to both discover and formulate plans against sacred gears and enemy strategies, and like her grandauntie, doesn't like to adress others with formal honorifics, rather with either '-chan' or -'-kun', hinting her typical friendly demeanor. Serena apparently has a soft spot for the protagonist Ichijou. She claims that she loves all the students equally, yet seems to favor him and his good mood above anything, as well as tease him and make him let go of his inner struggles and boundaries. She also develops a minor crush on him, treating and spoiling him like a typical Gremory would. She also seems to put both her grandmother and grandfather on a higher pedestal, yet admits that Sona was a stuck-up 'bitch', being extremely depressed about it. History The next heiress of the Sitri Clan, granddaughter of the previous head Sona Sitri, the oldest daughter of the current head and childhood friends with Berolina Gremory, although they distanced themselves after Serena enrolled and became the president of the student council of Kuoh academy. Powers & Abilities Immense strength - Descedant of both one of the Rookie Four and the previous host of the black dragon, Serena possesses both magical and physical prowess beyond normal high-class devils standards. She seems to be able to create true tornadoes and barrages of water and abnormal strength for her size and age, being able to fight toe-to-toe against a fully-armored dragon Sacred Gear user. She mainly uses karate and Savate as fighting styles, combined with several kamen moves. Water manipulation magic -''' Just like any Sitri, Serena has the inherited ability to control and manipulate large bodies of water and relatred beasts within it. 'Black Flames -' Serena is capable of spitting large masses of black flame that are hotter than normal ones and waterproof, still burning even on and inside liquid bodies. This is probably due to her heritage from Genshirou Saji. Trivia * Her images are based on the character Kyou Goshouin from ''''Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko ja Nai to Omotta'. * She's the first girl who kissed Ichijou in real life. * She's a fan of Weekly Shounen Jump, usually reading it during her breaks of the student council. * Her name is also an amalgamation between the names of her grandmother(Sona) and her Grandauntie(Serafall). Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Devil Heir/Heiress